This research was stimulated by the lack of information regarding environmental impact on the well-being and mental health of small-town rural elderly. One thousand (1,000) elderly (65 years and older) living in 18 small towns (2,500 and less in size) in Kansas were interviewed (schedule standardized instrument). The study will assess: (a) eleven dimensions of social and psychological well-being (including morale, mobility, activity participation, functional health, contact with friends/relatives, housing satisfaction, presence of a confidant, feelings of security); (b) ten perceived physical/architectural dimensions (including adaptability of dwelling unit, legibility, accessibility to services, attachment to house, comfort, sensory stimulation), and three psychosocial dimensions (relationship, community maintenance and change, personal development); (c) the study will determine the extent to which the dimensions of mental health/well-being are predicted by these environmental features, along with demographic/control variables; multiple regression and path analyses will be examined translating the findings into supportive planning, management, and design policy for small-town elderly. The results will be of aid to community mental health professionals, regional and community planners, family-life professionals, architects, and social policy makers.